


Sweet on You

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hopper in a santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You make Jim dress up as Santa for the Christmas party.Christmas Prompt: Santa
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Sweet on You

He has a death glare on his face and it’s pointed directly at you, but you really, _really_ can’t bring yourself to care. Besides, hidden beneath the red hat and bushy beard, it barely even looks like a death glare.

He had protested the Santa costume even harder than he protested the event itself. The station was hosting a little town event for the kids to both embody holiday spirits and teach them about safety. And what good is a Christmas party without a Santa? No good. And who better to play Santa than Chief Jim Hopper? No one.

The rest of station didn’t hide the fact that they thought no one but you would have been able to convince him to do it. They all said he has a soft spot for you and as much as you try to deny it, you can see how they believe that. He doesn’t snap at you at work nearly as much as he does everyone else. They think it’s because he’s sweet on you. You, on the other hand, know it’s because he doesn’t know how to handle you when you fight back, which is always.

No matter the reason, the man listens when you talk and when you told him to dress up as Santa, he listened. Although, there was a lot of arguing and grumpiness in between the ask and the listening. But he did it. And now he’s giving you a death glare as another child gets off of his lap. You grin widely and walk up to him, your elf shoes jingling the whole way.

“You’re going to be doing paperwork for years,” he hisses under his breath as you get close. “I’m going to make sure you never leave your desk for the rest of your life.”

“Me?” you ask innocently. “Your cute little elf?” You twist your hips, shaking the little green skirt and only somewhat accidently showing off the top of your red and green striped thigh high stockings. You notice the way Jim’s eyes catch there for a moment. “Whatever did I do?”

“After this damn party’s over, I’m going to take you back to my place where no one can see and I’m going to murder you.” You start to giggle, the bit of alcohol you’ve consumed starting to push a little courage through your blood. You saunter up to stand next to him, his shoulders at your waist, and drape an arm around him.

“Back to your place?” you tease. “All alone? What would Mrs. Clause say?” You whisper as though it’s scandalous. He’s about to say something when another little kid runs up to you both.

“Mama, look! I want a picture!” the little girl yells, rushing up to stand in front of you and Jim. You both put on big smiles and pose for a picture, Jim instinctively wrapping his arms around you, his hand falling low on your hip. The girl’s mother snaps a photo, thanks you, and they’re gone another moment later.

“How much longer am I supposed to be stuck in this suit?” he complains. You notice he doesn’t drop his arm away from you and you lean into him a little.

“Not much longer,” you promise and give him a little squeeze. There’s a comfortable pause as you look out at the station. The way it glitters with decorations just makes you feel happy.

“So are you going to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?” he asks. You chuckle and look down at him, acting appalled.

“Why, Santa!” you cry quietly. “Only little boys and girls are supposed to sit on your lap.” You can see the hint of a smirk behind the fake beard.

“Well my little elf _has_ been a bad little girl lately,” he teases in a more sultry tone. You try desperately to swallow down and ignore the way it makes you center melt. It’s not like you two haven’t flirted before, but his voice never had quite that tone.

“Now that seems like something that should be handled in private, don’t you?” You swear you meant for it to be a lead away from the conversation, but the way you said it, certainly didn’t convey it that way. His thumb caresses your hip bone through the fabric of your skirt.

“Well, I take you back to my place and we’ll make sure to handle it.” Okay, you need out of this conversation before you say something entirely too inappropriate to say to your boss, even if he _is_ the one who started it.

“I definitely don’t think Mrs. Clause would appreciate that.” You force yourself to pull away from him and he doesn’t fight you. He lets his hand drop off of you and scrunches his face.

“Who exactly _is_ Mrs. Clause in this fucked up scenario?” You can’t help but laugh, slightly relieved he didn’t push the flirtation at this very moment.

“Flo, obviously,” you tell him with a shrug. He cringes and you pat his shoulder with a chuckle. “I’ll be around. Come find me when you’re out of the suit.” 

“You _will_ pay for getting me in this suit to begin with,” he threatens as you turn away. You throw him a wink over your shoulder.

“Looking forward to it.”

Okay, so maybe he is a little sweet on you. Not like you mind any.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
